An Adventure To Be Had
by xXxLadyFreakyStyleyxXx
Summary: As Tintin and friends once again heed the call of adventure Captain Haddock decides to enlist the help of a strong willed pilot to replace the ones from before and she will not have to try to hard to catch the eye of our favorite reporter. TintinxReader


**A/N: This is my very first Tintin fic and before I start getting the "oh she's probably doing this cuz she saw the movie" thoughts from you, I'll have you know that my parents read me Tintin books when I was little and I loved them :3 which is why when I saw the movie after being on fanfiction for a while I was like "eh, why not." Plus someone else who saw the movie is basically only in this for 2011 movie Tintin but, hey I'm not gonna judge. And just because I don't really know anything about France or Belgium or where ever Tintin's home is, I'm gonna make him live in England, so deal with it :p And the OC I'm using, Farren, is based from the character I used in the Outsiders story I wrote with Johnny Cade so if you notice similarities that's why. Anywho on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Adventures of Tintin or it's characters and books/movies/comics. Nor do I profit from this story. Enjoy! ^^**

An Adventure To Be Had: A Tintin Fanfiction

Written by Lady F.S

Chapter One: The Bird, The Fish, and The Quill

An eager young reporter strode across the damp pavement in rainy England briskly with great confidence toward the shipping docks along with his furry companion, hot on his heels, keeping up effortlessly with his master, accustomed to the fast pace of the Belgian no doubt. Today was the start of a much needed vacation for the eccentric red-head and he was looking forward to spending it with his long-time friend and partner Captain Archibald Haddock. The sea faring Captain had promised the boy some hand to hand practice time with rigging on a ship and in order to do this Tintin would stay aboard the vessel for the day until he got it right down to the ropes. At first the Captain was a bit reluctant to expose Tintin to the perils that come with sea faring the way real marine men do, but after days of the journalist's constant persisting Haddock finally gave in and decided the lad could take care of himself while staying aboard the extravagant boat.

And so here Tintin found himself on a misty morning by the large blue ocean that was waiting for him to challenge it to the full extent of his wits and by gosh he intended to. Snowy nipped at his heels in excitement and let out an impatient bark as he pawed at the ground, signaling the young man to enter the ship.

"Patience Snowy, we agreed to meet the Captain here before boarding." He said, kneeling down to scratch the little white dog on the back of it's neck.

The canine whimpered in anticipation and leaned into the friendly touch that was offered to him. It had been quite sometime since they had had a decent adventure to go on, like the one with the Unicorn that had earned them their friendship with the boisterous sea man. The ginger journalist had only attracted a few petty cases such as misplaced items or missing goods, which he would assist on but nonetheless bored him as they were unable to satisfy his appetite for excitement. Even though the sea faring tutorial didn't have the suspense and unpredictability he was so used to, he hoped it would still give him the rush he was looking for. Tintin began to tap his foot in an anxious manner as more time went by.

He began to wonder if perhaps the Captain had ran into a bit of trouble, knowing how the easily short-tempered man could stumble into a brawl with a passerby. As he waited by the entrance to the dock of the Karaboudjan he noticed a girl approaching, of course many had passed by him as the morning went on but this one was very...strange looking. Tintin frowned at himself for being so scrutinizing but this girl was like something he'd never seen before. She was wearing a brown leather pilot's jacket that was zipped up to the wool collar, it was very cold that morning, along with black pants and dark brown combat boots that had wool sewn around the tops of them. Over her shoulder she was carrying a worn dark green sack while her other hand was stuffed into her pocket.

The only way the reporter could even tell that she was a girl at all was because of the light brown braids that hung loosely from her head to her elbows. A leather pilot's cap adorned her head along with an intimidating pair of aviator glasses resting upon the bridge of her nose. She strode confidently to the other side of the dock he was waiting by and set her belongings down near a crate. Letting out a small sigh she leaned against the crate shoving both hands in her pockets and lowering her cap further down her forehead.

"What a strange looking woman." He murmured to himself, trying not to stare.

She was dressed very masculine and the fact that she was wearing pants alone just left him even more bewildered for he had never seen any other woman dress this way. Snowy watched her with keen interest and let out a bark as he looked up at Tintin. He shushed the small dog and reached down to pet the top of his head. While he tended to his furry friend he couldn't help but allow his gaze to pan out to the woman once more. She made no attempt to look up from the pavement she stood upon and started to whistle a tune to herself. At first he didn't recognize the tune but as it progressed the lyrics slowly came to his mind.

"What will we do with a drunken sailor," He said aloud subconsciously. "What will we do with a drunken sailor, early in the morning."

The woman peered up at him, expression unreadable due to her aviators. Tintin tore his gaze away from her and focused on nothing but Snowy, attempting to calm his nerves although what he was scared of he didn't know.

"You've been staring at me since I got here," She began, standing up straight. "Why?"

Tintin's brows raised in realization at the American accent that clung to her voice. Perhaps that is why she looked so peculiar, she was from America.

"Hey mister answer me!" She said, slight aggression edging her voice.

"Please Miss, I mean you no offense in saying this but, you're not from around here are you?" He asked in a neutral tone so as not to irritate her further.

She hesitated for a moment, crossing her arms over her chest in an insecure manner.

"Maybe." She mumbled looking down at the ground.

Tintin chuckled and took a few steps foward, extending his hand to her. "My name's Tintin, I'm a reporter."

She looked up at his inviting smile for a moment before offering him a timid one, removing her aviators from her face. The Belgian almost didn't notice the firm grip she put on his hand as her vivid blue eyes were revealed to him, light gray flecks in them glimmering like precious stones you would see in a jeweler's.

"I'm Farren Jacobs, I'm here to replace the pilot on the Karaboudjan." She said as she shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you Farren, did you say you're the new pilot for the ship?" Tintin inquired with mild interest.

Farren nodded and grinned enthusiastically. "It'll be my first piloting job since I got my license."

Tintin smiled at the eagerness in the young girl and let out a small chuckle. "But you look so young though!"

Farren pouted and rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone say that?"

"Well how old are you then?" He asked with a teasing grin.

The young pilot paused for a moment before she mumbled her response.

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen? I'm sorry but that's young to me Miss Jacobs." He said, light laughter following.

"Well how old are you than?" She queried cheekily.

"A good twenty one, thank you very much." The reporter boasted pridefully.

"That's only four years, not even that much." Farren mumbled, crossing her arms across her chest.

Tintin laughed lightly at her before opening his mouth for another retort to her childish mannerisms when a loud call from a familiar sea captain caught his and the young pilot's attention. He saw a smile trying to surface itself on Farren's face at the way the Captain was swaggering toward them, like he had just conquered the world or something.

"Good morning Tintin!" He said heartily as he halted his movement in front of the pair of them.

"Good morning Captain." Tintin said with an amused smile.

Captain Haddock turned to see Farren and his face lit up with a sudden joy. The ginger reporter only watched with confusion as the Captain hugged her tightly while his booming laughter echoed empty space on the dock.

"Farren lassy, it's so good to finally meet you! The application letter you sent me had such fire and eccentricity in it I knew I had picked the right man, er woman, for the job. Welcome aboard Miss Jacobs!" He said cheerily while shaking her hand with great vigor.

Farren smiled timidly through flushed cheeks and shook back. "I'm gonna be honest captain, as soon as I saw the news cast on the tube I just had to give it a shot."

Tintin looked at the Captain curiously. "You put out a news broadcast for a new pilot?" He asked with an astounded chuckle.

The Captain rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I couldn't help it! Those reporters barraged my house like rabid dogs after their meat once they heard word of it! My association with you has thrown me into the public eye of interest it would seem." He said with brows knitted in irritation.

Tintin laughed softly and shook his head.

"Although I would never resent it lad, you can bet on that." Haddock said directing a friendly smile toward him.

"As would I Captain." The journalist returned with the same kind smile.

"Alright love birds you can talk about the deep emotions of your hearts later but for now, let's go on an adventure." Farren interrupted, an eager glint in her eye.

The Captain grumbled something at her comment while Tintin nodded in agreement. The trio walked up the dock and boarded the Captain's great vessel, an unquenchable thirst for excitement and peril burning in each of them. As Haddock ordered his men to perform the usual preparations for a departure Farren found herself at the bow of the boat looking over the vast blue waters with mild interest. After a moment of apprehension Tintin walked over to the new pilot and attempted to strike up a conversation.

"So Farren, have you always wanted to be a pilot?" He asked.

She thought it over for a moment. "I guess not always, but I remember once when I was a child my parents would tell me stories of this little elf boy that could fly and it fascinated me. I mean a human doing what was intended for the birds to do it sparked this desire in me to fly like he did. Then I got older and I found out that there were actually places where you could sign up and they'd teach you how to fly planes, and it didn't matter if you were a girl." A smile stole across her face as she mentioned this.

"They taught you like you may as well have been in the air force. My father didn't like it thought, my interest in flying I mean."

She frowned and let out a let out a small sigh. Tintin felt a frown of his own tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Why would he not want you to?" He asked.

"Because he thought a girl my age, especially a girl, should be doing things that were suitable for a young lady to be doing. _"They call them fly boys for a reason."_ He'd say."

Farren rolled her eyes at the memory.

"But it didn't matter to me what he thought. I went out and by golly when I flew for the first time, I couldn't describe it to ya Tintin." She said with a dreamy glow in her eyes.

He chuckled at her attitude toward the whole thing and looked out onto the sea as the ship finally took off. He could tell this was going to be very different from all the other adventures he'd had with the Captain and his many companions. Yes this was going to be something special alright, he could feel it. As Snowy nipped at his heels Farren bent down to pet the dog and expecting the dog to avoid the foreign touch like he'd done numerous times before.

However, instead of doing so Snowy allowed her to rub his ears gently and this left Tintin somewhat surprised. The strong sea breeze returned his attention back to the awaiting ocean and he eyed it hungrily, an adventure to be had beckoning him in that oh-so-familiar way.

**Well there you go! Love it? Hate it? Leave a review! Ta ta for now ^^**


End file.
